Una vez al mes
by soyefimera
Summary: One-Shot. Kagome regresa a su época sin darle ninguna explicación a Inuyasha, y cuando éste va por ella, la encuentra retorciéndose de dolor y sangrando de… ahí. ¿Cómo reaccionó ante eso? Momento en que Inuyasha descubre lo que es la menstruación. Inuyasha/Kagome.


**Disclaimer**: Solo la trama me pertenece.

**Summary**: One-Shot. Kagome regresa a su época sin darle ninguna explicación a Inuyasha, y cuando éste va por ella, la encuentra retorciéndose de dolor y sangrando de… ahí. ¿Cómo reaccionó ante eso? Momento en que Inuyasha descubre lo que es la menstruación. Inuyasha/Kagome.

**Nota de autora**: Esto fue inspirado en mí. (?) yk, morí de cólicos hoy ): y como es algo bien normal, mientras me retorcía de dolor en la cama pensé: ¿cómo habrá sido cuando Inuyasha descubrió sobre la menstruación? (?) Y como soy una rencorosa con la naturaleza y el mundo y Eva por comer esa maldita manzana que nos condenó a sufrir estos dolores, pues hice que ella también (Kagome) sufriera estos males. (?) Dedicado a todas aquellas que sufren de cólicos. Espero les guste. :D

**Nota de autora 2**: Espero no me haya quedado OoC. ): Y si fue así, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

**Aclaración**: Esto está ambientado antes de que Inuyasha y Kagome conozcan a todos. (Sí, al inicio del manga/anime).

* * *

**Una vez al mes**

_Por: soyefímera._

―¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a tardar, niña tonta?

No hubo ninguna respuesta. Pero claro, ¿cómo la habría? Si el hanyou estaba solo, frente al pozo, esperando a la miko del futuro, que viajó a su tiempo desde temprano. A pesar de que Inuyasha estuvo un poco recio a aceptar la petición de la pelinegra (quien amablemente fue a rogar el consentimiento del medio demonio), al final terminó dándole permiso, y de una manera muy tranquila y madura llegaron a un acuerdo: ella debía de regresar antes del atardecer, ni un minuto más tarde. La conversación fue algo así:

―_Inuyasha, voy a ir a mi época._

―_¡Keh! ¿Eres idiota? Claro que no._

―_No te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy avisando._

―_¡No irás a ninguna parte, Kagome! Debemos buscar los fragmentos, ¿recuerdas? ¿U olvidas que fuiste una tonta e hiciste pedacitos la perla de Shikón con tu estúpida puntería?_

―_¿Estúpida puntería? ¡Pero si logré quitarle la perla a ese pajarraco feo, mientras tú estabas holgazaneando por ahí! Me largo, quieras o no._

―_¿Tienes algún examen?_

―_No._

―_¿Y entonces para qué quieres regresar?_

―_¡Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe! ¡No eres nadie para pedirme explicaciones! ¡Adiós!_

―_Keh. Si no estás aquí antes del atardecer voy a ir por ti y te traeré de vuelta, así te tenga arrastrar todo el camino de regreso._

―_¡Jódete, regreso cuando yo quiera! Ah, e Inuyasha: ¡siéntate!_

Y ahí terminó el acuerdo. Bastante civilizado a opinión del ojidorado, sin embargo sintió un poco agresiva a Kagome…

―Keh. Mujeres.

Y suspiró una vez más. El sol estaba cayendo, haciendo al cielo sangrar y consumiendo la poca paciencia que el hanyou poseía. Jamás un atardecer le había parecido tan lento, y ya cuando los últimos rayos de sol desaparecieron, el peliplateado se levantó furioso, y saltó dentro del pozo, para cumplir con su palabra.

* * *

Inuyasha brincó al marco de la ventana de Kagome, dispuesto a traerla de vuelta al Japón feudal. Abrió la ventana, esperando encontrar a la miko sobre el escritorio, con sus libros llenos de símbolos raros y cosas estúpidas que estaba seguro que no servían para nada. Pero encontró algo muy diferente.

La pelinegra estaba recostada en su cama, con sus sábanas rosas hasta el cuello, con un bote de basura junto a su cama, y una sábana doblada sobre su vientre, que desprendía una cuerda (Kagome después le explicaría que es un cable) que estaba pegada a unos hoyos en su pared. Su rostro estaba pálido, con la frente perlada por el sudor, soltando gemidos bajos de dolor y contrayendo sus facciones.

―¿Kagome?

―¿I-Inuyasha…? ―abrió los ojos lentamente, pero su voz desprendía sorpresa.

―¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ―sonaba angustiado, y pronto estuvo a unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

―¡Qué te importa! ¡Lárgate! ―se intentó levantar de la cama para correr al entrometido hanyou que tenía de frente, pero antes de siquiera erguirse completa, soltó un grito de dolor y se recostó rápidamente, poniendo las manos en su vientre―. ¡Agh!

―¿Kagome? ―Inuyasha se movió rápidamente, buscando algún síntoma evidente que lo hicieran saber que enfermedad estaba atacando a la miko, y entonces lo _olió_―. ¡¿Estás sangrando?¡ ¡Puedo olerlo! ¿Quién te ha hecho daño, Kagome? ¡Responde! ―comenzó a olfatearla para encontrar la herida, y cuando encontró que venía de… ahí, casi se desmaya de la impresión.

La violaron.

No había otra explicación. El dolor, el sangrado. La violaron. Violaron a Kagome.

―¿Inuyasha? ―ella habló suavemente, después de que el dolor se disipara y respirando pausadamente. Ahora podía concentrarse en algo que no fueran los estúpidos espasmos que la hacían retorcerse de dolor. Estúpida naturaleza. Estúpidos ovarios. ¡Estúpidos todos!

―Te violaron ―susurró el medio demonio. La pelinegra abrió los ojos en shock ante sus conclusiones―. Te han violado, Kagome, ¡¿QUIÉN FUE?! DÍME QUIÉN FUE EL MALDITO QUE TE HIZO ESTO, QUE TE JURO QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO VOY A IR A CORTARLE LOS-

―¡SIÉNTATE!

Hizo la respiración. Lo jura. Y fueron tres veces.

―Oh, Kagome, lo siento tanto ―el hanyou ni si quiera le gritó sobre porque lo había sentado, y se sentó junto a ella, abrazándola de los hombros torpemente, aunque solo la zarandeó―. Enserio lo lamento. Pero enserio necesito que me digas quien fue, o puedes darme alguna de tus prendas que él haya tocado-

―Inuyasha.

―… para poder rastrearlo y así darle su merecido-

―Inuyasha.

―… y no te preocupes que yo vengaré tu inocen-

―¡INUYASHA- AG!

Otro espasmo. Kagome se retorció en la cama, gimiendo de dolor, e Inuyasha olió la sangre incrementarse bajo las sábanas de la miko.

―¡La herida se abrió-!

―¡MAMÁ!

En menos de un minuto, la madre de Kagome entró al cuarto. Su rostro de preocupación cambió a una cálida sonrisa en cuanto vio al peliplateado, y antes de poder decir si quiera un «hola», la Higurashi menor soltó un grito de dolor.

―¡Llévate a este idiota de aquí, mamá!

―Oh, cariño, ¿te duele mucho?

―¡Sí! ¡E Inuyasha no hace más que empeorarlo!

Se acercó a la cama, con una mirada compasiva y le pasó una toalla por la frente, limpiando el sudor. Dejó el medicamento junto a la cama, en la mesita de noche, y tomó al hanyou del brazo.

―Vamos, Inuyasha. Será mejor que la dejemos sola un rato.

―Sí, señora mamá de Kagome.

Salieron del cuarto en silencio. Inuyasha aún no podía creer lo que le habían hecho a la pobre. Olía terriblemente a sangre; seguro que la herida estaba abierta. Sintió una terrible lástima. Kagome tenía apenas quince años, y aunque a esa edad en su época ya tenían hijos, ella le había explicado que en su época tenían bebés hasta mucho más adelante. Además de que la manera en que la hicieron mujer fue terrible.

―¿Tienes hambre, Inuyasha?

―No, señora mamá de Kagome.

La señora Higurashi lo miró sorprendida. El medio demonio _siempre_ tenía hambre. Fue a la cocina, y después de poner un poco de agua para el té, fue a sentarse junto a él.

―¿Estás bien?

―Sí, bueno, no ―miró a su regazo. Enserio se sentía afectado. Tal vez la miko del futuro lo sacaba mucho de sus casillas y estaba también le hecho de que le recordaba a Kikyou a cada momento, pero se sentía terriblemente culpable. Él le prometió que la protegería. Y ahora estaba rota y adolorida, sufriendo y sangrando en su lecho―. Me siento mal por Kagome. Ella no se merecía eso.

La mamá de Kagome la miró sorprendida.

―Pero si es algo muy natural, Inuyasha.

―¡¿Natural?! ―¿en qué clase de época vivían? ¿Cómo la violación puede ser algo natural?

―Claro que sí. Le pasa cada mes ―su voz era tranquila.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Ya le había pasado antes?

―Desde que le pasó por primera vez. La llevamos al doctor cuando los dolores comenzaron a ser así de fuertes, y toma un tratamiento para evitarlos… pero se olvidó de las pastillas en el último viaje, así que le volvieron los cólicos fuertes. Pero mañana se le pasan, no te sientas mal ―puso su mano sobre las del hanyou, con una mirada amable.

―¿Có-cólicos?

―¿Sí? ―la señora Higurashi ahora lo miraba confundida―. ¿O qué pensabas tú que tenía Kagome?

Después de eso, la mamá de Kagome prosiguió a contarle sobre ese ciclo tan especial que tienen todas las mujeres cada mes, con pelos y señales. La llamada _menstruación_. Le dijo como el óvulo bajaba hacia el útero, y cuando no era fecundado (la cara de Inuyasha ardió cuando hizo una pausa para explicar _cómo_ era fecundado) era expulsado, junto con un sangrado. Y como a veces eso era doloroso. También que podría sufrir cambios de humor (lo que explicaba la agresividad de la aludida, y su irritabilidad).

A pesar de las miles de preguntas que se arremolinaban en la mente del hanyou, se quedó callado y (sonrojado con una tonalidad similar a la de su haori) asintió y se giró, dando la espalda, avergonzado y sintiéndose completamente estúpido. Keh, ¡pero es que nadie nunca le explicó esas cosas! Además, ¿qué mierdas le interesaba a él? ¡Si era un hombre ―un macho, joder― que ni si quiera estaba en busca de una compañera, como para ponerse a pensar en eso!

Cuando el agua para el té estuvo listo, la madre de Kagome se metió a la cocina. Minutos después salió con una taza caliente, y miró de manera dulce al ojidorado.

―¿Puedes llevarle esto a Kagome, Inuyasha? Es para aliviar su dolor.

No dijo nada, pero se levantó sonrojado y con cuidado tomó la taza y subió lentamente las escaleras. Entró al cuarto de la miko, en silencio, y se acercó a su cama. Creyó que estaba dormida, así que dejó la taza en la mesita de noche, y cuando se dio la vuelta para marchar, la pelinegra lo miró.

―¿Inuyasha?

―¿Qué quieres?

―¿Qué es eso? ―su voz era dulce, y sonaba cansada y ronca. Con la barbilla apuntó la taza, y el hanyou frunció el ceño.

―Es té. Tu madre dijo que te lo trajera para tus… cólicos.

Kagome sonrió tiernamente, y asintió en silencio. Se sentó despacio, recargada en la cabecera, y tomó la taza entre sus manos. El medio demonio tomó el pomo de la puerta.

―¿Inuyasha?

―¿Qué?

―Gracias.

Inuyasha sintió el rostro caliente. Pero lo único que pudo decir fue:

―Keh.


End file.
